


Lets go camping.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Camping, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Rad finds a tent and the gang goes camping.





	Lets go camping.

It was a normal day at Lakewood plaza turbo. The sun was shining, the pterodactyls were chirping,rad was stocking,KO was cleaning, and as usual enid was being super lazy sitting at her register attempting to throw away another empty soda into an already overflowing garbage can,ugh rad my trash is full change it now, she demanded as the can she threw just rolled back onto the floor. Rad gave her a look of disgust and said, you sit there all day and fill it why can't you change it, because I'm busy watching a video now chop,chop, we don't got all day stock boy. Enid said with a chuckle, fine, and as rad walked to the dumpster in the alleyway of the bodega much to his surprise he found something amazing. Just then rad picked up what he had found and ran into the bodega screaming and yelling for his freinds to come see, you guys,you guys, you will not believe what I just found. What,what I have to see an ecstatic KO demanded. And he threw on the ground before them a brand new tent with everything still in the box. Can you believe some idiot just threw it away rad said. A tent really dude where's my trash can. Uhh Enid it's a brand new tent don't you know what this means.you have a new place to live Enid quipped. No it means we're going CAMPING!!!! Rad yelled extremely loudly. Meh I'm not much of a camping person Enid replied I'll pass. But as usual KO was estatic about the idea of going camping with his friends, Oh yeah KO yelled I'm definitely going, after I ask my mommy of course. Aww come on Enid KO'S in please rad begged. Huh fine it's not like I can let you two go into the woods alone anyway you'd probably never make it back out.Woohoo then it's settled after work we meet at the entrance of the woods sounds awesome, KO chimed in. So after work the team went and got ready for the evening that laid ahead of them. As they all met at the entrance of the woods that evening rad had a bundle of supplies on his back and thought that he was more than prepared. Okay I've got everything we need to survive a night in the wild. Now KO inventory check, yes sir rad sir, KO opened the bag up and called out what they had, lighters,marmallows,chips,yoink mine Enid interrupted as she snatched the chips away from him. Ugh fine take the chips rad said in an annoyed tone. OK KO next rad said. Umm, he attempted to continue but was interuppted by Enid again. Ugh let's just go before it gets dark little men. You know what your totally right Enid it's time to take in the NATURE!!! Rad yelled obnoxiously. As the trio walked into the woods ahead of them they came upon a branch in their path that lead into four different directions. Well rad were at our first standstill so witch path is it gonna be your greatness. Umm uhh that one rad unsurely chose. But the one he chose appeared to be the most dangerous one out of the four, it was filled with dangerous looking animals, traps, and the unmistakable stinch of death. Oh wow we're definitely not going to regret this Enid said sarcastically. Well do you have any better ideas princess, rad said. Oh no,no,no, I'm letting the great radeclease be our guide on this one. Enid KO whispered, yeah brush head, I think you should have more faith in rad he probably knows what he's doing, maybe. Oh I do KO and im going to keep letting him lead the way until he messes up so bad I have no choice but to take over and I know you know it's coming. Well maybe, but I'm going to keep cheering him on KO replied. Hey losers catch up rad interrupted. Or I'll have no choice but to leave you behind. So as the trio walked deeper into the woods rad decided to become more of a wildlife expert and try to give them a tour , as if he had trekked up and down these paths a hundred times before. Hey look at these flowers these are, umm uhh, he attempted to come up with a name for them but could not. Cool flowers, wow there beautiful rad KO said as they both leaned down over them and smelled. Oh yeah it's so cool that you two are smelling poison ivy Enid interrupted. Just then both rad and KO yelped and jumped away from the itchy plant. Alright rad just admit that you bit off more than you could chew and let me take over before something really bad happens. Enid demanded. No way rad yelled obnoxiously, I'll show you two that I know exactly what I'm doing. That...was just a rookie mistake back there no biggie. Fine whatever you say big guy, Enid chuckled. As they moved deeper into the woods they stumbled upon a beautiful creek spot to camp in with pretty trees,and where the water was moving at a beautiful pace. It was perfect, but Enid knew in the back of her mind that rad would certainly find a way to mess it up. Wow rad it's awesome here an awestruck KO stated can we camp here rad, can we,can we. Uhh yeah it is nice here. Well then what are you waiting for your awesomeness set the tent up, Enid demanded. But just then rad looked over at a nearby tree and saw something that he thought would make things even better than they already were. Look you guys an abandoned beehive, you know what that means right, rad asked. Umm no a puzzled Enid answered. It means we can have free honey to share, um I don't think that's a good idea rad, but before she could finish talking rad was already halfway up the tree. And he was soon about to realize the painful mistake that he had just made. As thousands of angry bee's swarmed him all at once. Ahhhh please help oh no, oh cob please, I.. . uh need water. Just then he jumped into the creek to get some relief from the angry bee's. Supplies and all still attached to his back. Ahhh that's better. But rad did not realize that there supplies had came unattached from his back and were starting to float down the stream. Rad you clod there goes our stuff. Enid yelled. Oh no he attempted to swim after it but could not catch it as it rolled down the stream and then a nearby waterfall, lost to them. Well rad there went our stuff how are we supposed to set up a camp now. Enid yelled. Rad thought about it a moment. I... Umm uhh... Don't know... I just don't know. as he started to cry uncontrollably. Maybe you are right okay, maybe I don't know what I'm doing out here. I knew it Enid yelled. Enid KO nudged, be nice.huh fine, rad it's okay you're not good at this. This outdoor stuff isn't for everybody.oh yeah that's easy for you to say enid, but it look's to me like we're lost and were gonna die out here.rad continued to cry. It's okay rad at least were lost with you. No KO it's not okay, i was supposed to be in charge, i was the leader.actually we're not lost I've known where we were this entire time. What but how KO said. Just then Enid revealed to them a secret that she had kept to herself this entire time. Guys you remember that bag of chips I took from you earlier before we lost the stuff. Yeah, they answered wondering what that had to do with anything that was going on. Well you see I knew we were gonna get lost so I've been leaving a trail of chips that goes all the way back to the entrance of the woods. And to show them she pulled an empty chip bag from her pocket and waved it around with a smile on her face. What but how did you even think to do that. Because I think like a ninja you dumdums don't, you may thank me now. Oh yeah your so cool with all your ninja stuff Enid, rad said sarcastically. Hey do you want me to lead us out of here or not. Enid said with an evil glare aimed straight at him. Umm yes please rad whispered. Wow Enid you really are the coolest KO said. Yep you know it brush head now let's get outta here. As the trio followed Enid's chip trail back to the entrance of the woods they let out a sigh of relief to be back at Rad's van and to finally be able to go home. The camping trip turned nightmare was finally over. And when they drove back to the plaza there was carol waiting on them in the parking lot. Hey kids how was your trip, carol asked curiously. just then KO ran up to her and yelled it was AWESOME!!! Mommy. As he told her the entire story. That sounds like it was a Lotta fun peanut. Did you learn any important new lessons. Just then Enid walked up, yeah next time I'll take my own trash out. Knowing everyone knew the whole story rad blushed in an embarrassment as they all shared one last laugh together before going home for the night. The end.


End file.
